


You will love it, Doctor!

by TardisGhost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisGhost/pseuds/TardisGhost
Summary: The Doctor and the Master spend some quality time in the TARDIS, when the Master discovers that his old enemy lacks a certain... experience.





	You will love it, Doctor!

The Master gaped at the Doctor, disbelieve all over his face.

"You can't be serious! You never had... In all your long life...?"

"No! God no!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Leaning closer to his old friend the Master put on a nasty grin. "Want to try? I bet you would looove it."

The other Time Lord suddenly looked shocked and slid a bit away on the sofa.

"I really have no idea how anyone could love...  _that_!"

"Because it's goood!"

"Oh, definitely  _not_!"

"It's the absolute best thing in the universe!"

A shiver ran down the Doctor's spine. "Ugh! I don't even want to  _think_  about it!"

"Come on, Doctor. You can't know if you would like it if you never try." The Master leaned closer, his grin getting wider.

"I absolutely don't need to, to know it's gross!"

"Everyone likes it. No one can  _live_  without it."

"I definitely can!" Shrieked the Doctor, sliding even further away.

"You can even have... mine. Just this once."

"I... I don't even want to have this near me!" Now he jumped up.

The Master followed, stepping closer to the Doctor, still wearing a wide and mean grin on his lips.

"Come on, open wiiide... I  _know_  you will love it."

"Gaaah! Away with you!" The Doctor pushed the Master away and ran to the other end of the room. "Master, I have absolutely no problems with you running around in shorts inside my TARDIS." He moved in a circle away from the approaching Time Lord.

"But I will never,  _never ever_  accept anchovies on my pizza!"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask where this came from. I have no idea.  
> *dies of laughter*


End file.
